Les liens d'un Loup
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Remus se voit donner la lourde tâche de parler une dernière fois de ses amis avant de les laisser définitivement partir. Pairing mis parce que ceux sont eux dont il parle le plus. OS SBRL / JPLE


**Bonsoir ! J'ai une période un peu … J'en sais rien, tristoune, en ce moment, alors j'étais obligée d'écrire cela. Désolée –' xD**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Ca n'est pas super long et c'est pas faramineux, c'est écrit d'une seule traite. Le titre est très mal trouvé ! Et il y a sûrement des grosses fautes qui font mal aux yeux.**

**Comme d'hab', les persos appartiennent tous à Madame Rowling, qui est blonde et qui parle un anglais parfait. Moi, non. Je fais juste mumuse.**

**Dernière précision, je vous conseille d'écouter Alter Ego de Jean-Louis Aubert avec !**

**Bises,**

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue**

* * *

**Les liens d'un Loup**

* * *

« Chers amis, si nous sommes malheureusement réunis ce soir, c'est pour enterrer des personnes qui nous ont été chères, et que le resteront à jamais à mon cœur. C'est donc en mon nom et en celui de Sirius, qui rappelons-nous, est le frère spirituel de James et de Lily, malgré ce qu'il pu dire, ou faire, que j'ai la lourde tache de vous faire connaitre un peu plus les personnes extraordinaires qu'étaient James, Lily, et Peter.

Vous êtes là, tous, et vous pouvez tous sentir que désormais, un voile s'est tendu entre nos amis et nous. Nous pourrons toujours nous rappeler d'eux, mais jamais plus nous ne pourrons les voir ni les toucher. »

* _Regard déchiré_ *

« James était tout pour moi. Il incarnait celui que j'ai toujours voulu être, et celui que je voudrais toujours devenir. C'est la première personne à m'avoir adressée la parole, alors quelque part, je suis tellement heureux d'être la dernière à parler de la personne incroyable qu'il a été. James était celui qui, malgré ses faux-airs insouciants, il était celui qui s'inquiétait le plus pour moi, et pour les autres en général. Si Sirius était là, avec nous, il vous raconterait sûrement la fois où James lui a passé le savon de sa vie, par peur de le perdre. Mais mon ami n'est pas là, et je vais devoir vous raconter cette histoire à sa place.

Nous étions en Sixième Année. Ceux qui étaient parmi nous à l'époque et qui sont ici doivent sûrement avoir eu vent de l'affaire. A cette époque de l'année, Lily n'avait pas encore succombé à notre ami Potter, et je n'avais pas moi-même céder fasse aux assauts peu discrets de Sirius. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs partit, un matin, sans nous prévenir, et surtout sans prévenir son meilleur ami de toujours.

De toute la journée, il ne réapparut pas. James et moi nous faisions un sang d'encre. Nous avions cherché dans tous les recoins du château, même derrière la statue d'Yves le Grand Borgne, la fameuse statue du septième étage. Il n'était nulle part.

Ce n'est que le soir qu'il revint au dortoir. Vous vous doutez bien que nous l'y attendions de pied ferme. La preuve, je n'avais même pas réussi à manger un seul carré de chocolat. L'horreur. »

* _Sourire tendre_ *

« James, mon ami, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. A part la fois où Severus a insulté Lily, et encore. Quand Sirius est enfin monté dans notre dortoir, et que lui as sauté dessus, j'ai cru que j'allais moi aussi mourir de surprise, comme Pad'.

Quand tu le secouais ainsi, en hurlant des paroles que je serais incapable de répéter, je ne les ai jamais comprises. Je crois que Sirius les a, lui, saisies, puisqu'il s'est excusé face à moi. J'ai appris bien plus tard que tu l'avais sermonné par rapport à son comportement volage, et que tu soutenais que ce n'était pas une attitude à avoir lorsque l'on se déclare amoureux. C'est sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle Lily t'est tombée dans les bras, petit romantique.

En même temps, plus romantique que toi, ça n'existe pas.

Combien de fois Lily m'a contactée, extatique parce que tu lui avais encore témoigné une délicate petite attention ! Et je me souviendrais toujours de ton sourire lorsque tu as appris que ta femme attendait un petit bout de vous deux.

Hm, peut être qu'Harry est mon fils, qu'en sais-tu !

Je plaisante, mais James, sois en certain, où que tu sois, que tu sois là, ou au Paradis, je te promets je veillerai sur lui, et ferai tout pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un capable d'être fier de ses parents. Fier de toi, et de ma belle Lily.

Chers amis, vous l'avez compris, James était terriblement important à mes yeux. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible avant que je ne la perde, mais Lily l'était peut être encore plus.

Jusque là, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi, Lily. Jamais. La ligne de mon amour pour toi était floue, immesurable. Je sais maintenant à quel point je t'aime. Tu seras toujours la seule femme de ma misérable vie.

Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Je ne sais pas mettre des mots dessus. Oh non.

Lily, tu es la femme qui m'a tout apporté. Tu étais ma sœur, ma mère, mon professeur, même ! Mon amie et … mon amour. Tu étais tout. Je crois que je t'aime autant que j'aime Sirius, mais la nuance est quand même nettement saisissable. Tu étais un idéal, Lil'.

Tu t'es sacrifiée pour ton fils. Je ne saurais pas si j'aurais fait pareil. Tu avais tellement de courage … Sache que Lord _Voldemort_ paiera pour ce qu'il vous a fait. Il a déjà payé, par ton sacrifice, mais sache qu'il souffrira de mes propres mains. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je pourrais tout pour vous venger.

Parce que je sais que vous auriez faut tout cela pour moi. Ou pour Sirius. Pour n'importe qui. Tu étais si généreuse. Vous étiez si généreux.

Je ne sais pas si Sirius a une véritable part de responsabilité dans votre départ, et je le saurais un jour. Je suis néanmoins intimement convaincu qu'il n'a rien fait de répréhensible, à part peut être son désistement au sujet du Gardien. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle nous pouvons peut être lui tenir rigueur.

Mais, s'il vous plait, ne lui en voulez pas. Il vous aimait tout autant que moi, je vous aime. Il aurait tellement voulu changer les choses, il me l'a dit.

L'heure est venue pour vous parler maintenant de cette dernière personne qui nous a été prise définitivement, celui qui a disparu dans des circonstances tellement étranges.

Non, je ne peux pas croire que c'est Sirius qui t'a infligé cela. Je ne peux pas.

Peter, Queudver, mon frère, tu me manqueras tant. James et Sirius étaient tellement ensemble qu'une solide amitié s'est installée entre nous. Tu savais tout de moi, mais j'ai le sentiment de n'avoir jamais connu tes plus sombres pensées. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, mon frère. J'espère que tu seras heureux là où tu es, à faire des blagues aux Serpents du Paradis.

Parce que tu ne peux qu'y être, au Paradis, avec ton cœur en or, et tes attentions très touchantes, tu y es, j'en suis certain.

Tu sais, grâce à cette opportunité qu'ont les disparus de tout savoir, que ce n'est pas ton ami qui t'a blessé ainsi. J'aimerais tant en être certain aussi. Comme vous tous.

Alors, où que vous soyez, je voudrais que vous sachiez, que dans mon cœur rien ne change, vous êtes toujours là, mes anges (1)

Je vous aime tellement. Soyez en paix. »

**FIN**

* * *

_(1) Cette phrase est directement tirée d'Alter Ego de Jean-Louis Aubert_

**Bon, Peter n'est pas réellement mort ... Mais cela, Remus ne le sait pas ;)**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas les yeux qui saignent, et si non, n'hésitez pas à commenter, peut être que cela les ressuscitera ! Si oui … Essayez de les ressusciter aussi, qui sait !**


End file.
